Sin and Redemption
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: A WWE champion ends up dead. A former champion could go to jail for something he didn't do. And a diva ends up getting the blame, not to mention someone from her shameful past has come back to haunt her. Will someone finally step up and help her? R&R!
1. Shocking death

**Title: Sin and Redemption**

**Characters: Lita, Trish, Hunter, Edge, Randy, Dave, Victoria, Cena, more later on.**

**Parings: Lita/Edge (in the beginning); eventually Lita/Hunter; Dave/Victoria; Trish/Cena; Lita/Kenny The Pimp (from her past)**

**Rating: Strong R for some strong sexual content (i.e. rape and consensual), violence, language and character death.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them. Can't sue me. You know the deal.**

**Setting: Completely wrestling with some parts of AU in it.**

**Spoilers: 7/15/06 episode of _Saturday Night's Main Event _and beyond.**

**Summary: A WWE champion ends up dead. A former champion could go to jail for something he didn't do. A diva ends up getting the blame and someone from her shameful past comes back to haunt her. Will someone help her?**

**Author's note: Yes, another Hunter/Lita story I just had to do. I mean, I have so many ideas in my head about those two, it's crazy. I decided to do a mystery story because there's not a lot of them on the site. **

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**On a side note: I'm gonna make Cena do something he will never, _ever _do in this chapter: he's actually gonna beat up a girl!**

**X**

_7/15/2006_

_Dallas, Texas..._

_Saturday Night's Main Event..._

"I can't believe this! Lita has cost John Cena the WWE Championship again! What a jezebel!" Jim 'JR' Ross exclaimed.

"I have to agree with you on that one, JR. I mean, Cena had the match won, but Lita had to pull the referee out of the ring and slap him across the face!" Jerry 'The King' Lawler replied.

As Edge slid out of the ring, smiling at the damage he and his girlfriend had caused yet again, Cena looked at the dominant couple with fury in his eyes. That's the second time he's been screwed out of the WWE championship and now he was ready to kill somebody! He watched in anger and disbelief as Edge and Lita made their way towards the ramp raising their arms up in victory. He decided that enough was enough.

Sliding out of the ring, he took off and ran towards them. Edge didn't even have time to react because by the time he and Lita turned around, Cena tackled him down on the ramp and proceeded to beat the holy hell out of him. Lita jumped on his back and tried to rake his eyes out with her fingernails but he somehow managed to throw her over his shoulders and slammed her down on the hard floor, cracking her back. Then, he grabbed her by the hair and yanked her up towards him. Then, to her shock, he reached up and slapped her across her face with his hand.

Lita looked in his eyes and saw a man ready to kill; a man who's gonna rip her apart. She was pissing in her pants. She couldn't believe Cena slapped her. She was really scared now!

"You had fucked with me for the last time, you stupid bitch! You fucked with the wrong man, stupid whore! Now, you and your bastard of a boyfriend are going down! I'm gonna beat the shit out of the both of you for screwing me!" Cena screamed in her face. Then, he pulled his arm back and balled his hand up. Then, to her immediate shock and horror, he punched her dead in her face; blacking her right eye out and knocking her down again.

Edge was shocked and appalled of what just happened. Sure, he had given his girlfriend the FU on several different occasions, but, even he knew Cena would never punch a girl like that, much less slap her. After all, he's in a passionate relationship with the former women's champion, Trish Stratus.

He couldn't just sit back and let his rival beat up his girlfriend like this, so, with all the strength he had in his system, he somehow had managed to get up. But, just as he was about to tackled the so-called thug down and get his licks in, little did he know, Cena had something up his sleeve. Something that would change everyone's lives forever.

Cena saw what Edge was about to do, so, after he punched her in her eye again, he stepped on Lita's stomach and punched him dead in his face, knocking him down again. Then he reached inside his pocket and pulled out a bottle of alcohol. Lita, horrified of what Cena was about to do, attempted to crawl over to her man and save him, but Cena ended up kicking her right in her face so hard, he knocked her out cold.

And that's the last thing she remembered.

X

_45 minutes later..._

She had to blink a few time before she realized where she was. When she opened her eyes fully, she took a look at her surroundings and realized she was at the hospital. She tried to lift her arms up, but they were being hooked up by so many machines, so, for the most part, she was tied down to her hospital bed. Then, she screamed out in pain when she saw herself in the mirror. Her nose were bandaged up and her face were covered up in bruises. Tears started falling from her eyes because she knew she wasn't beautiful anymore.

Basically, Cena did a wonderful job messing her face up when he viciously attacked her.

But she couldn't think about that right now. Her main focus was on Edge. Adam Copeland. Her 'boyfriend'.Where the hell was he? He never showed up and she was getting extremely worried. What if something happened to him? What if Cena managed to make drink that alcohol? What if someone else came along and helped Cena get rid of her boyfriend? What if Adam killed Cena? All of those questions rambled in her mind when she heard the door opened.

Just then, a doctor came in with a nurse trailing close behind him. Amy didn't even move when they came her way.

"How are we doing, Miss Dumas?" Doctor Turned asked calmly.

"Like shit," Amy admitted.

"You'll be just fine Miss Dumas. Just take it easy for a while and you'll be good as new," Turner said with a smile.

"Um, I need to know if Adam Copeland is all right? I've been looking for him since I got here," Amy revealed.

"Adam Copeland?" Turner asked, looking confused.

"He goes by Edge in the wrestling world. I go by the wrestling diva Lita."

"Oh, Edge. So, you two are together in real life, huh? What happened with your last boyfriend?"

"It's a long story. I don't wanna get into that. Besides, Adam and I are just a couple on-screen. He's back with his wife and I'm single for the moment."

"I see. Yes, well, um, I'm afraid I have some really bad news about him." Turner then got quiet.

"Well, what is it? Don't leave me hanging here!" Amy was fearing the worst.

Turner sighed deeply. "He's dead."

"What? He can't be dead! I just seen him, like almost an hour ago! How did he die? Tell me how!" Amy cried. She was truly shocked.

"We found several traces of alcohol in his system. We tried to revive him at least three different times but we were too late. His heart stopped and he was gone. I'm sorry to have to inform you of the circumstances of Mr. Copeland but we felt you had to know, Miss. Dumas."

_No, no, no! I can't believe this! How could this happen? Cena, that's what happened! He killed Adam! He just had to take him out just because we screwed him! I hate him! I hate him! I hate him! _Amy thought with angry tears falling from her eyes. She couldn't hold them back. This was too much for her. First she gets beat up by one of her biggest enemies, now her boyfriend was dead. And it was all Cena's fault.

_My boyfriend's dead and that asshole's the blame for everything! He called me vile names, he disrespected me and he even said that I'm the type of person who would sleep with my own father! I will never forgive him for doing this to me! Never, ever!_

"We'll leave you alone," Doctor Turner said before he and the nurse left her room. When they were gone, that's when she lost it. She cried and cried and cried until there were no more tears. She remained calm, though, because she knew she didn't wanna suffer any sort of seizure or go into cardiac arrest. All she could do is get better and seek revenge on Cena for doing this to her. All she have to do is plan carefully.

_Don't worry, Adam. I'll make sure Cena will pay with his own blood. I promise you that, baby, _she thought, anger boiling in her veins.

But, little did she know, Cena was not the one who killed Edge. And someone from her shameful past was coming back to get her.

X

_Meanwhile..._

"Well, phase one of my plan in getting her back is complete," he thought with a evil smile on his face. He watched the television and watched as Cena was being carried away in handcuffs. He was screaming and yelling at the cops that he didn't do it and he never had any intention of killing anyone. He's not the one who poisoned Edge.

And he was right about that. Kenny The Pimp was the one who killed the so-called 'Rated R' superstar. He had to get rid of Edge so he could get close to Amy again and he knew the only way he could get phase one of this plan to work was to frame someone else. Cena was the perfect choice to be framed for murder and, with the so-called Chain Gang Solider out of the way, The Pimp new he was in the game.

Now, the next and final phase of the plan was to follow Amy to another city and surprise her. He was planning on making her his property so he can sample on her supple body all he wants. He was getting hard just thinking about her and how much damage he would do to her when he get his hands on her.

"Baby, where are you?" one of his dames asked out of the blue.

"I'm in the living room. What do you want?" Kenny snapped.

"Are you coming to take care of me? I need you," she moaned.

"You need a lot of things, baby."

"And what's that supposed to mean, baby? You don't want me or something?"

"Listen, why don't you go and find someone who'll take care of you, Daria. I'm busy," he snapped again.

"You're rejecting me? You're rejecting your number one girl? I can't believe this shit!" Daria roared.

"First off, don't take that tone with me. Secondly, watch your language, and third, get the fuck out of my house! I don't need or want you anymore! You're yesterday's trash!" he screamed.

"Oh, it's like that, huh? You're just gonna push me aside for some redhead bitch who never gave a rat's ass about you! Let me tell you something, baby, she don't want or need your broke ass! She's just gonna cast you aside just like I'm gonna do! And you can go straight to hell!" she boomed before she walked out the door, slamming it hard and causing the windows to break all around the house.

"Bitch!" he screamed as he got up and ran out the house. He was too late, however, because she took off in his brand new Mercedes Benz. He was standing at the corner, screaming at her and calling her every dirty name in the book. She didn't care, though. He got what he deserved when he dumped her. She pulled her arm out and flipped him the bird before she turned around the corner.

_She took my car and gave me the finger! I'm gonna kill her! _Kenny thought, anger boiling in his veins. But he couldn't think about that right now because a certain redhead was waiting for him.

_Daddy's coming for you, _he thought with a sly smile on his face.

**The drama's already starting. And there's even more in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	2. Her past comes back

**I'm back already with a brand new chapter! I don't have anything to do today, so I decided to put this chapter in! **

**BTW, RAW was great on Monday. The highlight for me was K-Fed getting his ass kicked by my baby, Cena. Kevin was talking smack and he couldn't back it up!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: nothing new to add at this time!**

**X**

_One week later..._

_7/22/06_

_Monday Night RAW..._

The news of Adam 'Edge' Copeland's sudden death sent shockwaves throughout the entire company. Superstars, divas, road agents and production crews were horrified to hear one of their own members of the WWE family being poisoned to death. Even some of his biggest enemies, who hated him because of the controversial 'love triangle' and for becoming an asshole, mourned his sudden loss.

But, just three days after Edge's tearful funeral, many of the employees were even more shocked when they learned Cena was gonna be charged for second degree murder by use of a contaminated substance. And, because he was the prosocuters' number one suspect, the odds were definitely stacked against him.

Immedialtely, shortly after his first court appearance on Friday, his most loyal fans flocked to the courthouse to show their support for the former WWE champion. Signs of 'Free Cena' and 'Chain Gang Leader is innocent' were just some of the things they did to show Cena some major love. And, in case he did end up getting convicted, some of the fans already has set up online petitions for Cena to get an appeal, even though it cost them a lot of money to do it.

Amy was a different story. Ever since what happened one week ago, she's been getting constant death threats and scathing phone calls from fans to her fellow employers alike. Even some of her closest friends have turned their backs on her; calling her vile names, blaming her for Adam's death, even one of her former friends even threatened to break her neck again if Cena goes to jail. She couldn't believe this was happening to her.

Monday afternoon was a very tense time for her. She walked inside the building to a whole bunch of hateful glares, harsh whispers and constant 'bitch' bashing. She didn't even bother saying hello to anyone because she knew they will jump down her throat and start bashing her all over again. She didn't wanna risk that so she just kept her head down and kept walking.

But as soon as she got to her locker room, even before she was able to put her hand on the door, someone came up out of nowhere and slapped her silly, on her bruised cheek. Amy was shocked someone would do this so suddenly, but, when she looked up and saw the person who slapped her, her heart sank even further.

"You stupid bitch! You ruined my man's life! You killed Edge, too! You're a tramp!" Trish Stratus, her real life best friend yelled in her face.

Amy couldn't believe this was her best friend talking to her like this. Her one true friend and confidant was blaming her for Edge's death and Cena's incarceration.

"Trish, you know me. You know me. I didn't even know Adam was dead until the doctor told me. I didn't know Cena was actually gonna get arrested, too. Please, believe me. You're my best friend!" Amy sobbed.

"Correction. _Former _best friend. You lost my love and respect when Edge died and my boyfriend got arrested. If Cena gets convicted and go to prison for something he didn't do, I'm personally gonna hold you responsible for everything! I'll even have you kicked out of the company for what you did!" Trish boomed. Then she reached up and slapped her harshly again before she stormed off in disgust.

"Trish, wait! Please, don't do this to me! I need you!" Amy screamed out.

"Don't talk to me, don't look at me, don't even think about me! As far as I'm concerned, I have no best friend anymore!" Trish yelled as she continued walking down the hallway.

Holding her face in her hand, Amy looked at her best friend with her eyes wide open. She couldn't believe it. This was not Trish who just talked her nastily and then slapped her with such brute force twice. Then she said she was gonna hold Amy responsible for Cena's arrest and Adam's death. How could she just stand there and say something like that? How could she even just stand there and glare at her? How could she just hate her?

Amy couldn't think about that. Her head was spinning way out of control. When she looked up, everyone had either turned their backs from her again or whispering nasty things about her. Lowering her head in defeat, she pushed the door open and walked inside her locker room, tears streaming down her red stained face.

X

_5 minutes later..._

_Vince's office..._

"Vince, honey, what are we gonna do about Amy?" Linda McMahon, his wife and the CEO of the company asked as she watched her husband watching the midday news.

"I don't know, sweetheart. I'm thinking about firing her," he admitted.

"Fire her? Fire Amy? Don't you think that's a little extreme?"

"Let's face it: she could've prevented Edge from getting killed. She should've stopped Cena from attempting to hurt him. I know that Cena just wanted to hurt him for screwing him again. And I know for a fact Cena's being framed for Adam's death. Someone's out to get him. That's why I got him the best district attorney in the country. I will get him out!" he exclaimed.

"But, honey, firing Amy for something she didn't know about until she was at the hospital almost an hour later? Isn't that a little extreme? I mean, the way I see it is, she's just as innocent as Cena is," she asked softly.

"I don't know, Linda. I mean, this is something I have been thinking about for quite some time. I'm thinking about letting her go if Cena get convicted. I'm thinking about giving her the boot since Adam's dead," he admitted.

"Honey, we should give her the benefit of the doubt. She's already hurting. Everyone, including the fans and her closest friends has turned their backs on her. I think she needs some support from us," Linda suggested. She had her hands on his broad shoulders gently.

Vince sighed deeply. "I'll think about it, sweetheart. But, I'm not gonna promise you anything. I'll leave her alone for now, okay?"

"Okay." she leaned down and kissed his cheek.

But, he knew what he had to do. He knew he had to let Amy go, one way or another, in order to help the others along the way. Vince hoped and prayed he won't get hated for this later on.

X

_Meanwhile..._

_Back in Amy's locker room..._

Sobbing hysterically, Amy was laying down on the sofa and held herself because the pain was too much for her to take. She lost her friends, she completely lost her fans and, pretty soon, she could end up losing her job, too.

Her head was hurting and her whole body was shaking. She pulled the covers up over her body so she could keep warm. More tears started falling from her eyes as the memories of what happened kept playing in her mind. Trish, her best friend, who was like a sister, had betrayed her in the worst way possible. And it hurt badly. Real badly.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the door, more like banging on it. Amy was in no mood to see anyone at this time. She pulled the covers over her head and covered her ears with her hands.

"Leave me alone! Whoever it is, go away!" she screamed. But, whoever was banging on the door wasn't gonna let up anytime soon. Finally, she threw the covers away from her fully clothed body, got up from the sofa and headed for the door in a hostile stride.

"Look, I said to leave me alone! Do I have to say it again?" she scolded as she opened the door. But, as soon as she was about to say it again, the person who was banging on the door pulled his arm back and punched her dead in her face and knocked her down on the floor.

"What the..." she stammered, holding her face with her hand. By the time she looked up, the man had closed the door and locked it.

"Look, you don't go and just punch me because I told you to leave me alone. What the hell is your problem?" she scolded as she slowly began to get up.

When the man just stood there for a moment in silence, she froze. She was beginning to get scared of him and his taunting presence. He wasn't no scrawny man and his muscles looked like they were about to pop out of his shirt.

"Well, who are you and why are you here?" she asked sternly.

"You know why I'm here, Amy," he said, then he laughed like he was a maniac.

"Wait...how do you know my name? Who the hell are you?" she asked, looking terrified.

He turned around and looked at her with his cold blue eyes. Amy just wanted to jump out a window, commit suicide, fly into a river, cut herself; just something to keep her from looking at the man who had haunted her dreams night after night. All she could think about (and dream about) was their little heated altercation in the parking lot. She tried so hard to forget she was 'Misty', the reluctant stripper who was just trying to make some money so she could go down to Mexico City and train. To become a professional wrestler.

"Hello, Misty," he said sarcastically, using her old stripper name. "Did you miss me, baby girl?"

"H-how did you know I became a wrestler?" Amy stammered. She tensed up when he started to approach her.

"Simple. I watch you all the time. Wherever you go, whatever you do, I watch you. Everyday. And I must admit, you look even better than when you had on your tiny boy shorts and matching bikini top." he reached over and traced her face with his finger, but she managed to pull away.

"Don't be like that," he whispered against her ear.

"Look, Kenny, I don't know what you want from me or what you came here for, but you need to leave me alone. I never had anything with you and I'm not about to start now," she scolded.

He grabbed her sore arm and yanked her towards him. "Ah, you see, that's where you're wrong, baby girl. Even when you started talking shit at me back in the parking lot, I still wanted you. But, no, you had to go and become a fucking wrestler. I hate women who look after themselves and make more money than me. Why don't you let a man take care of you?"

"Because I don't need a man to take care of me! I can take care of myself, thank you very much. Now get out of here!" she yelled in his face.

He didn't like the tone of her voice. He raised his hand up and slapped her across her face, knocking her down again.

"Don't you ever talk to me like that again, you hear me? You belong to me now!" Kenny yelled.

Amy was shocked. "What did you say?"

He smirked. "I said you belong to me now, Misty. Since I know you're gonna lose your job here, you need a man to take care of you. And I'm the only one who can do that."

"You're crazy!" she screeched.

He reached down and grabbed her by her long red hair. Then he yanked her up off the floor and pulled her against his hard body.

"Don't you ever call me crazy again, you understand? I may be a lot of things, but crazy isn't one of them, all right?" he hissed at her.

"Let me go!" she screamed.

But he didn't budge. He just threw her on the sofa. Everything else didn't matter at this point.

**Stay tuned!**

**Please, PLEASE review!**


	3. DX to the rescue!

**I'm back with a brand new chapter! I hope you enjoy this one. And, please brace yourselves because some very disturbing things are happening in this chapter! Brace yourselves!**

**BTW, RAW was very good on Monday. A nice build up for _Cyber Sunday!_**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: Some strong sexual content in this chapter! You have been warned! And, don't worry, Hunter (and Shawn) will finally come into play in this chapter, I promise you that! And, scroll down towards the end of the chapter, because I have something important to say about Lita.**

**On a side note: I'm disregarding Hunter and Stephanie's marriage and she was never pregnant!**

**X**

_Amy's locker room..._

"Get away from me, you sick bastard!" Amy exclaimed. She was trying to get away from Kenny, but it was so hard to do that, especially when he has her pinned down so hard. He held her down on the sofa and pinned her arms over her head, so she won't be able to escape. As he leaned down to kiss her, she moved her head from side to side, making it difficult for him to brush his chapped lips against her.

"Don't fight me, you stupid bitch!" he raged before he raised his hand up and slapped her across her face. She started sobbing hysterically.

"Stop crying like a little baby and get up!" Kenny barked as he moved off of her. She did just that and headed for the door when he grabbed her arm and yanked her back towards him violently.

"I said for you to get up, not for you to leave. You're not going anywhere, Misty. You're all mine! No one wants you but me!" he sneered before he slanted his mouth on hers roughly, which caused her to struggle against him. With his free hand, he cupped her right breast, thumbing her nipple and causing her to whimper. Then he released her.

"I want you to strip for me, Misty. Right in front of me. I wanna see you do it," Kenny demanded as he took a seat on the sofa.

"_What?" _Amy shrieked at him.

"You heard me. I want you to strip for me. Show me what you got. I wanna see all of you, Amy. Let's see if you still have it," he commanded.

"You've gotta be fucking crazy if I'm gonna strip for you! I'm not that kind of girl! I have morals. I have respect. I'm not your plaything! So you can go to hell! I'm not doing it!" she exclaimed impatiently.

"Oh yes you are! I've been waiting a long damn time to get you back and now, you're gonna do what I want, when I want and how I want, you understand? And, if you don't, I guess I'm gonna have to kill you! And I will do it, too! Get stripping!" he pulled out a small handgun and pointed the thing right at her.

Amy held her breath. She knew she was trapped. Kenny got her where he wanted her and there was nothing she can do about it. Without another word to say, she slowly began peeling her halter top off her body, not moving an inch. Kenny licked his lips and smirked; apparently, he liked what he saw already.

Once she removed her halter top, she fumbled with her belt buckle. Within seconds, she unfastened them and began working on her army cargo pants. She eased them down over her legs, then she stepped out of them, leaving her in her black bra and matching thong.

"Happy now?" Amy grumbled.

Kenny smirked again. "Not quite, Misty. I wanna see you naked."

She looked at him like he was crazy. But, she knew if she refused, he would kill her. So, with tears in her eyes, she reached behind her and fumbled with her bra, which took about a few minutes for her to undo them before she was finally able to remove them. Then, hooking her thumbs inside the waistband of her thong, she eased them down over her legs and removed them with the help of her ankles.

"You're beautiful, Misty," he said and he meant it.

"I wish you would stop calling me Misty, Kenny. I'm not a stripper. I'm a wrestler," she scolded, her voice shaking.

"Not gonna happen, _Misty. _Now, bring your ass over here so I can have a feel..." his voice trailed off when she reluctantly went over to him. She stood in front of him, her hands on her well-defined hips and she was glaring at him with her cold brown eyes.

"Don't look at me like that again, Misty. You're gonna have to get used to me feeling you up like this. You're mine! All mine!" Kenny challenged before he grabbed her by the thighs and yanked her down on his lap. He ran his hands up and down her body, which caused her to shiver (not with desire, but with fear).

He then grabbed her by the hair and yanked her head down towards his. There, he once again slanted his mouth on her ruthlessly, parting her lips and slipping his tongue in her mouth. She gagged and tried to pull away but he wouldn't have none of it. He got up from the sofa and carried her towards the back room. She was shocked he knew where she rested already but, that was not the point. The point was, he was about to have his way with her. And there was nothing she could do about it.

Kenny threw her down on the makeshift bed before he went back and closed the door, locking it tightly. Then he turned back and saw Amy laying in the bed, naked as the day she was born. She was absolutely beautiful, despite the bruises on her face, she was flawless. He strutted his way over to her side of the bed and smiled.

"You're mine, Misty," he said with as he continued smiling.

X

_DX's locker room..._

"Another victory over the Sprit Fags!" Hunter Hearst Helmsley a.k.a. Triple H said with a huge smile on his face.

"Tell me about it, man. I'm just glad we're finally gonna move on from them!" Shawn Michaels said, grinning.

"So, what's next for us, huh? Another tasteless tag team we've gotta make an example out of?" Hunter asked when he sat down on the sofa.

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait and see. You know, Cena's trial starts next week. Are you planning on going?" Shawn asked softly.

"I sure am. I mean, don't get me wrong, even though I don't like him at times, I do think he's innocent. I think someone set him up and I do think they want him to take the blame over Adam's death," Hunter admitted.

"I think so, too. I mean, even though Cena had the bottle of alcohol in his hand, Adam started having seizures already. Cena didn't even touch him. Hell, he even tried to help Adam," Shawn revealed.

"I know. And, poor Amy. Look at her. Since that happened, everyone's been blaming her. She could lose her job over this and I don't want that to happen. Man, I sure hope Cena doesn't go the jail over something he didn't do and I do hope Amy will get over her man's death. Vince and everyone else will have a fit if that happens. I don't want that pretty redhead losing her job over something she had nothing to do with," Hunter said. He was beginning to blush at the sight of Amy Christine Dumas.

"You have a crush on her, don't ya?" Shawn asked, laughing.

"Maybe." Hunter just simply smiled at his best friend.

"So, when are you gonna tell her? I mean, she needs someone in her life right now. She needs someone who's gonna stand by her."

"When the time is right."

X

_Back in Amy's locker room..._

"Say my name, you stupid bitch! Say it!" Kenny raged as he pounded into her hard and fast, making her throw her head back in agony.

"No!" she screamed.

He raised his hand up and slapped across her face hard three times, not breaking his pace inside of her. She screamed out for mercy, but, it didn't matter, because she was being _raped _inside her very own locker room by a man who haunted her dreams night after night. She couldn't run, she couldn't hide and she couldn't fight back. She was definitely trapped.

Then, without warning, she felt him being pulled off of her body in rough force. She quickly covered her body up with a blanket and started sobbing hysterically. By the time she looked up, Kenny was getting the hell beat out of him by two familiar men. She knew who they were and while they were beating the crap out of the so-called pimp, she silently thank her lucky stars they came along and stopped this from going further.

Shawn held Kenny up while Hunter continued punching his face with his fist. Then, he brought his knee up and kicked him in his stomach.

"Now you listen to me, you cold, heartless bastard," Hunter began holding his face in his big hands. "You'll leave this poor woman alone, you understand me? She never wanted you and she never will. Yeah, we know who you are. You're that worthless punk-ass pimp who gave her back when she was a stripper. Oh, yeah, I read her book. Well, not anymore! You're gonna leave her alone or the next time we see you, we'll fucking bury you six deep under!"

Hunter and Shawn then threw Kenny right out the door. Afterward, they went over and checked on Amy, who was scattering to get out of the bed with the sheet wrapped around her.

"Honey, are you all right?" Hunter asked as he pulled her in his strong arms.

Amy just nodded her head in silence. Then she began sobbing.

"Man, we better get her out of here. Maybe we should go to the police and report this. I'm sure she wants this guy to get locked up," Shawn suggested.

"Amy, do you wanna press charges against this man? Do you wanna report this to the police?" Hunter whispered in her ear, while he was still holding her.

"Yes," she choked out.

X

_15 minutes later..._

_The local police station..._

"Now, normally, in rape cases like this, it's usually hard to prove. But, based on the statement you just gave me and the fact that you had two strong witnesses who came to your rescue, we're gonna get this guy for what he did to you. And, I hope you're planning on going to the hospital to get checked out. If you want this Kenny fella to get locked up, you're gonna need concrete evidence," the officer said to Amy, who was then dressed up again. She was glad Hunter and Shawn convinced her to report the rape.

"I'm planning on doing that, Ma'am. I just want him out of my life," Amy simply said.

"Don't worry, honey. This Kenny guy already has a rap sheet against him. It won't take us that long to track him down. Now, why don't you go to the hospital and get checked out, then go back to your hotel room and rest for a while, okay? You've been through enough today."

"Thank you, Ma'am." Amy got up and walked out of her office, only to find Hunter and Shawn waiting in the lobby.

"You didn't have to wait up on me. I could've caught a cab or something," she finally said.

"Ah, we know. But we didn't wanna take any chances concerning your safety, my dear. Kenny's still out there, looking for you," Shawn said as they left the station.

She smiled at her two saviors. "Thank you so much."

"So, where we're going next?" Hunter asked as he opened the car for her to get in.

"The hospital. I need to get checked out," she said, then she smiled.

"Do we see a pretty smile on your face?" Shawn asked, laughing as he got in the back.

"Yes. I just wanna say thank you for being there for me. The last week has been hell for me," she admitted.

"Hey, we're just glad we came in at the right time. And we know what you've been going through. We're sorry about Adam. I know how much you loved him," Hunter said as he got in the driver's side.

"Loved? No. Cared? Very deeply. You see, we broke off our relationship because he still loved his wife, Lisa. He decided to work things out with her," Amy explained.

"But, your relationship with him on the show seemed solid," Shawn chimed in.

"It seemed like it, but, like you said, it was only for show. Once we get behind the curtains and be ourselves, we go our separate ways."

"Oh." Shawn finally got the hint.

"Well, we're still sorry about your loss. I know how much he meant to you, Ames," Hunter said before they pulled out of the parking lot.

Driving towards the hospital, Shawn was asleep in the backseat, Amy was looking out the window and Hunter kept his eyes on the road. Silence was all they could muster. And something else was up in the air between Hunter and Amy.

Sexual tension.

**Stay tuned in the next chapter because it goes on from there.**

**Now, my thoughts:**

**Well, it's official. Amy Christine Dumas a.k.a. Lita will be gone at the end of this month. I've already started the countdown and let me tell you, it was not easy for me to do it. I'm really gonna miss her. I thought Trish leaving the company was bad enough, but this one takes the cake. **

**I will continue to use both Lita and Trish in my stories even after they're one. Well, Trish has left, but it doesn't matter. I will continue writing my stories about them because they're my top two favorite divas in the world. It won't be the same with them gone, you know?**

**Please review!**


	4. Stabbed

**I'm back with another explosive chapter! Hang on and brace yourselves because the drama really explodes with a shocking twist!**

**Survivor Series is less than three weeks away. Can you handle it?**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: I'm finally catching up with my stories, thank God, and I'm so happy about it. I'm planning on updating 'It All Started With a One Night Stand', 'Heart to Heart', 'Can You Love Me Like I Love You?' and 'Living For Each Other' sometime in the next few weeks. After that, I can work on my new ideas.**

**X**

_One week later..._

_Cena's Trial..._

"_I'm Lisa Williams, standing by outside the Neil Bland Courthouse, waiting for the arrival of WWE superstar John Cena. He's standing trial for the murder of Adam 'Edge' Copeland, which took place at Saturday Night's Main Event two weeks ago. Doctors confirmed in a autopsy report that Mr. Copeland had alcohol in his system. If convicted, Mr. Cena may be facing life in prison without the possibility of parole. We'll have more on this story at it develops..."_

Amy sighed deeply and ran her fingers through her long red hair as she watched the reporters gather around Cena and his team of lawyers as they arrived. She also watched his fans starting the 'Free Cena' chants. She could hear the slew of questions about the trial and it made her sick to her stomach. She couldn't handle it.

She shut the television off with the remote control and got up from the sofa. She needed a strong drink so she went to the mini bar and fixed herself a scotch and a soda with ice. She then took a big swig of the liquid in her mouth and allowed it to run down her throat for a few moments. All she could think about was the events that were happening today.

Cena's trial was the main topic she was thinking about. Whatever happens will all come down to that one verdict. For some reason, as time went on, she felt Cena was innocent. Everyone talked about how he was set up and how he didn't even touch Adam when it went down. One person even said that the former WWE champion even tried to help Edge.

Hearing this made her realize that seeking revenge against Cena was way out of the question now.

And then, there was Kenny. She still can't believe he would come back and made her life even more miserable that it already was. And he forced himself on her and raped her, that was it. She was lost and she was shattered. Nothing and nobody was gonna come and save her, until Hunter and Shawn came in and stopped Kenny from going further.

Amy was about to sit back down on the sofa when she heard a loud knock on the door. Sighing deeply, she sat her drink down on the coffee table and headed towards the front of the room, not before grabbing a baseball bat from the floor.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"You stupid bitch, open the door right now!" Kenny barked.

"Leave me alone right now! I'm calling the police!" she barked back. To prove her point, she grabbed her cell phone from the night table and dialed 911.

"Open the fucking door right now or I'll break it down! I'm gonna kill you for doing this to me, tramp!" he barked again.

"Get away from me, Kenny! I got the police on the phone right now!" she screamed. It only took two rings before someone picked up.

"_What's your emergency?" _a dispatcher asked.

"My name is Amy and I'm staying at the Holiday Inn. The man who raped me has found me. He's gonna break in my room and kill me. I need someone to help me right away!" she cried.

"_All right, honey. Calm down and take a deep breath. Someone's on their way right now. Can you give me the name of the man who attacked you?"_

"Kenny Johnson."

"_Kenny Johnson? As in Kenny the Pimp?"_

"That's him. You know him?"

"_Do I know him? Do I know him? That's my son! Stupid bastard. I can't believe the lifestyle he chose to do. Makes me wonder what did I do wrong in raising him!"_

Amy damn near dropped the phone down. She couldn't believe this. The person she was talking to was the person who brought that monster into the world.

"_Is he still there?" _the dispatcher asked a moment later.

"I told you, he's banging on my door right now! I can't get away from him!" she sobbed. Amy could hear the sirens from outside. It won't be long before he would be away from her once again.

"_Don't you worry about a thing, honey. The police are on their way to nail my bastard of a son!"_

"Amy, if you don't open this door right now, I'm gonna break your neck in so many places! Open the fucking door right now!" Kenny yelled.

"Go away!" she screamed. But, her pleas fell on deaf ears when he burst threw the door and lunged at her, wrapping his hands around her neck tightly. She screamed and struggled to get away from him but he was too strong and she could barely breathe. Suddenly, without warning, Kenny was being pulled away from her once again violently. When she finally managed to look up, a smile crept up on her face as she watched the pimp getting the crap beat out of him once again by Hunter and Shawn.

"You just don't get it, do you, Kenny? I told you what we were gonna do if we catch you messing with Amy, but, once again, you stupidity got the best of you. Furthermore, she reported you to the police, who's on their way up here right now! Your ass is going to jail, bitch!" Hunter ranted as he and Shawn jerked Kenny up

"P-police? You called the police on me, bitch?" Kenny snarled at her.

Amy just nodded her head. "And the person who I spoke to on the phone was your mother, Kenny. She supports my decision of getting you arrested."

Kenny snapped then. He somehow managed to kick Hunter and Shawn on their legs, grabbed a knife and lunged at her again. Amy didn't even have time to react when he plunged the shiny piece of medal right into her stomach.

Down she went like a ton of bricks. The last thing she remembered and saw, before she faded into a world of blackness was Hunter holding her in his strong arms and Shawn beating the shit out of Kenny...

X

_Two hours later..._

_The hospital..._

The next time she woke up, she was laying in a hospital bed. She tried to sit up but the machines she was hooked up to were making it difficult for her to move. Finally, she just didn't move anymore.

Damn that Kenny! Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Hell, why couldn't anyone just leave her alone? Can't they see she was depressed? Cena's trial, Adam's death, Kenny reappearance, Trish turning her back on their friendship, the fans turning their backs on her and Hunter and Shawn coming to her rescue was stressing her out in a big way.

"_In other news this afternoon, Amy Dumas, better known to the wrestling world as Lita, was brutally stabbed in her hotel room just hours ago. Two witnesses reported that a man barged in her room and attempted to attack her. Just then, Triple H and Shawn Michaels tried to stop him, but he grabbed a knife and stabbed her. She's now in critical condition and is expected to make a full recovery. Meanwhile, Kenny Johnson, the man who attacked her, is now in jail awaiting charges of attempted murder. We'll have more on this story at it develops..."_

_Well, at least he's in jail right now. But, I know he's gonna be out in a matter of hours and he's gonna be looking for me. And I can't do anything about it, _she thought, tears rolling from her eyes.

She needed someone. She needed someone badly. This was too much for her. She needed someone to hold her, to love her, to comfort her, to cherish her and to be there for her. But, she knew that was never gonna happen. Everyone hates her. No one will ever be there for her.

But, little did she know, someone was being there for her. Someone, for who we all know, is in love with her.

X

_An hour and a half later..._

_WWE locker room..._

"I can't believe this shit, man! Fucking corrupted prosecutors!" Cena ranted as he picked up a shoe and threw it against the wall. He was pacing around the room in a fit of rage, which made his girlfriend nervous.

"Baby, please sit down and talk to me. Calm down. You're making me nervous," Trish said as she grabbed his strong arm and pulled him down next to her on the sofa.

He sighed deeply. "I'm so sorry, baby. It's just that today was really messed up for me. They're building a pretty strong case against me which I know I can't win even if I tried. I might as well kiss my career good-bye. I'm going to jail for something I didn't do. Furthermore, the prosecutors are some of the most corrupted fucked-up lawyers in the country. They're gonna try to use every dirty trick in their book to bring me down."

She laid her head against his chest. "Don't you say that, honey. Just keep the faith and you'll be all right. We will beat this, no matter what who's throwing stuff at us. And when we do, we're gonna get married as planned."

"Do you mean that?" he asked softly.

She raised her head up and looked at him with her brown eyes. Then she leaned over and planted a searing kiss on his lips.

"I love you, John Felix Anthony Cena. Nothing or nobody will change that. We're in this together. We'll get through this, like we always do."

Cena smiled at his beautiful girlfriend. He knew she would always find a way to make him feel all better.

"I love you, too, Patricia Anne Stratus."

X

_25 minutes later..._

_Amy's hospital room..._

"How are you feeling?" Hunter asked softly.

Amy smiled at him weakly. "I'm not sore anymore."

"Baby girl, I'm so sorry I didn't save you in time. It's my fault you're laying here right now."

"Don't blame yourself, Hunter. Kenny's the blame, not you and not Shawn. He wouldn't leave me alone. I was just shocked that I was talking to his mother on the phone."

"You talked to his mother? How did that happen?" Hunter was shocked.

"I was calling the police on Kenny because he was trying to get in my room. When I mentioned his name, she was silent for a moment before she said Kenny was her son. Then she went on to say she hated him for putting her through so much hell and she was disappointed he chose to use women as his own personal pleasure," she explained. Tears started falling from her eyes.

He reached down and wiped the tears away from her brown eyes. Then he leaned down and kissed her forehead gently.

"Honey, don't worry. Shawn and I will be there for you. This Kenny guy will pay for what he had done to you. I promise you that," Hunter declared.

Amy smiled. Suddenly, her day has gotten better thanks to him being there.

**Stay tuned in the next chapter. Amy will slowly figure out who framed John and her and Hunter grow even closer. And Trish gets attacked!**

**Please review!**


	5. Slowly coming together

**Things have gotten interesting for our favorite diva. So, sit back, relax and brace yourselves because Lita will become a vigilante!**

**BTW, Survivor Series was great and bittersweet. The bittersweet part about the show was the way Lita was treated after she lost to Mickie James. I'm not gonna get into the details due to the enormous respect I have for the WWE.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: I'm working on another story. This one will be all romance and fluff. Look out for it after the Christmas holiday.**

**X**

_One month later..._

_Nashua, New Hampshire..._

For Amy, things have finally settled down for the time being.

Since she came out of the hospital, no one has been harassing her over the phone or in person. She's been able to heal from the stab wound Kenny inflicted on her just a few weeks ago. She's been able to sleep at night and she's been able to go outside her home with no problems. She has been able to relax as of late, with one major reason why:

She's been spending some quality time with Hunter Hearst Helmsley.

The truth is, she loves being around 'The Game' so much. He's caring, loving, sweet, funny and considerate. It's been a long time since a man has been so good to her. Sure, she loved being with Adam and she loved the way he made her feel , but Hunter has a way of making her smile all the time. And she couldn't help but blush at the sight of him whenever he's near her.

Could it be she's starting to fall in love with him?

She didn't know if she was falling in love, but if she was, she was gonna ride the wave and see what happens next. Right now, there were more important things on her mind: like Cena's trial.

From the look of things, he's not doing so good. The prosecutors are doing everything they can to make sure he gets locked up for a murder he didn't even commit. And things were not looking good for Cena and his lawyers. They were running out of time.

For some reason, her heart went out to him. Amy believes more than ever that Cena didn't kill her boyfriend. And it was eating her up inside her bones. All this time, she had been planning on seeking revenge against Cena but, now, with so much going on, the plan on seeking vengeance on him was definitely out of the question.

Plus, she still had to deal with Kenny. After every attempt to make her life even more miserable over the phone, she had enough and finally went down to the county jail to confront him.

After over a month of being in fear of the man who tortured and raped her, then attempting to kill her, she finally let loose and lashed out at him for making her life a living hell. Kenny was shocked and appalled of some of the things she had said about using women for his own personal pleasure and then tossing them aside like they were yesterday's news. She then informed him she was not a slut, a whore, a stripper and a piece of ass and she will NEVER be romantically involved with him.

Afterward, she brutally slapped him across the face and left the jail cell with her head held high.

But, she knew something was not right with Kenny when she confronted him. He looked calm, cool and collected; like he knows something but he's not saying anything. Amy didn't know what was going on with the pimp but she was gonna find out.

Even if her life depended on it.

"I'm proud of you, honey," Hunter said. They were in his home in Nashua, New Hampshire, laying in his bed and watching old wrestling tapes on television.

"You are?" Amy asked, pretending to look shocked.

He laughed. "Don't look at me like that, baby girl. I know you're pretending. But, seriously, I'm proud of you for standing up to that creep. He'll know better the next time he messes with a woman like you."

She laid her head against his shoulder and sighed deeply. "I just got tired of living in fear of Kenny. He made my life a living hell. I couldn't take it anymore."

"Like I said, he knows better than to mess with you the next time. Well, I'm done watching these old matches for right now. Wanna see what else is on the tube?"

"_Law & Order: Special Victims Unit _is on USA. I love Mariska Hargitay," Amy revealed with a smile on her face.

"You love her? I didn't know that," Hunter said.

"Oh, yeah. Her father, Mickey Hargitay is a legend. It was only natural for her to follow in his footsteps. Now, she's on one of the longest running _Law & Order _shows in history. Although, I think Richard Beltzer is a very handsome man." she giggled.

"What about Christopher Meloni?"

"I like the tough guy in him. And Ice-T brings out the ghetto, tough guy persona in him. Dann Florek's a take charge kind of guy. I just wish Stabler and Benson would get together already. Even I know there's some sort of sexual tension between them."

"I agree with you, baby girl. All right, I'll watch _Law & Order: Special Victims Unit_ if you agree to watch _Law & Order: Criminal Intent._" Hunter kissed her forehead gently.

"Deal," Amy said, then she smiled again.

X

_Another WWE arena..._

Trish's patience were starting to wear thin.

And she didn't like it one bit.

Walking around the arena with a bottle of water in her hand, she needed something to calm her down, especially after what happened at the trial today. Those damn prosecutors pulled out every dirty trick in the book just to make John look bad. She didn't notice it at first, but when she did, she saw her man was actually crying his eyes out. She just wanted to hold him close to her, to make the pain go away.

Too bad the bailiff had to restrain her. She cried when her man was being taken away. It broke her heart to see him depressed and disheveled. She hated being away from him, but she knew she will see him again the next day.

Just as Trish was about to go around the corner, someone came out of nowhere and smacked her upon the head with a baseball bat. Down she went like a ton of bricks and she hit the floor hard. He then proceeded to kick her in her head while she was screaming out for help.

"That's the message I'm sending to Amy. Tell her that if she don't come back to me within the next week, I'm gonna finish you off, I'm gonna take care of your boyfriend and I'm gonna step to Amy's so-called man, Hunter. I'm gonna be watching you," he said before he took off running.

Trish was too weak to move. Slowly, and with pain ebbing in her body, she crawled to the trainer's room.

She had to call Amy.

X

_Hunter's house..._

"That was good," Amy said. She was yawning.

"What do you wanna do now, baby?" Hunter asked as he turned off the television.

She could hear her stomach growl. "I'm hungry. Got something to eat in the kitchen?"

"Yes, I do," he said as they headed towards the kitchen. Amy took a seat on the counter while Hunter went into the refrigerator and pulled out some things for dinner.

Just then, the phone rang.

"Want me to get that?" Amy asked.

"Would you, please? My hands are messy," Hunter stated. To prove his point, he raised his hands up and showed her what he was talking about.

Amy grabbed the phone and pushed the 'talk' button. "Hello?" she answered.

"_Ames..." _a female voice called out to her.

She scrunched her face up in confusion. "Hello? Who is this?"

"_Ames...it's me...Trish...need help," _she groaned.

"Trish, what happened?" Amy was getting scared.

"_Someone hit me in the head with a baseball bat. He wanted me to send you a message."_

"What did he say?"

"_H-he said that if you don't go back to him within the next week, he's gonna kill me, Cena and Hunter..."_

Amy didn't wanna hear anymore. She slammed the phone down on the table and slumped down on the chair, running her fingers through her long red hair. Hunter was startled of what she did and dropped everything.

"Baby, what's wrong?" he asked as he went over to her.

"That son-of-a-bitch Kenny attacked Trish! I know he did it because he told her to tell me if I don't go back to him by next week, he's gonna kill her, Cena and you. I'm so sick and fucking tired of him!" she exclaimed.

He took her in his arms. "Don't worry, baby. Kenny won't do a damn thing. He won't get to you and he's not gonna take me out. We'll just have to play the game he's playing."

"There's something else you should know about Kenny. When I confronted him, he looked calm, cool and collected, like he knows something. And when Trish told me that he would take out Cena, an alarm went off in my head. I have a gusty feeling Kenny knows something about Adam's murder," she explained.

"You think we should go to his house and check it out?" he asked.

"Something's not right with Kenny. He knows something and I'm gonna find out about it. I'm gonna prove Cena's innocence if it's the last thing I'll ever do!" Amy declared.

Before she could say another word, Hunter leaned over and slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly, shoving his tongue in her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her body against his, feeling his erection pressing against her stomach.

She felt her back being pressed against the wall. She never knew Hunter could be so aggressive. But, she wasn't about to stop him right about now. With his hands, he reached down and grabbed the back of her thighs, then he lifted her up in his arms. Amy groaned in his ear and wrapped her legs over his back, now feeling his erection pressing in between her thighs. Another moan escaped her lips when he nibbled on her neck gently.

"What you do to me. I want you so bad," she moaned.

He didn't have to hear that twice. He carried her upstairs to his bedroom.

**Don't worry, ladies and gentlemen. Next chapter, Hunter and Lita will finally do the nasty! And, Lita will finally get the answers she's been looking for. Let's just say Kenny will be in a whole lotta trouble!**

**Please review!**


	6. Finally discovering the truth

**In this chapter, things will get hot and steamy between Hunter and Lita! And she's finally gonna figure out who killed Edge! Can you handle the pressure? Are you ready?**

**I can't wait for RAW tonight! Can you?**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: nothing new to add at this time.**

**X**

_Nashua, New Hampshire..._

Hunter and Amy couldn't keep their hands off of each other by the time the reached the bedroom. They were ripping each other's clothes off, kissing madly and holding each other close. He picked her up in his strong arms and threw her on the bed, but not too forcefully to where she could land on her head. Thank God she turned out fine when she landed on the bed gracefully.

Then he pounced on her; removing the rest of her clothes and pinning her arms over her head. He leaned down and brushed his lips against her, shoving his tongue in her mouth, for which she moaned and responded by kissing him back eagerly. She wrapped her legs over his back and felt his erection pressing in between her thighs. A wet path started running down her legs as she rubbed herself against him more forcefully.

"You want me, Ames? You want me, baby? Tell me you want me right now. Tell me," Hunter whispered in her ear.

"I want you, Hunter. I want you so bad. Take me now!" Amy moaned loudly.

"Say it again, Ames. Let me hear you say it again."

"I want you so bad. Take me right now!"

That was all he needed to hear from her. He released her and removed the rest of his clothes, then he climbed back in the bed with her. She fell back in his strong arms, kissing him hungrily and caressing his body with her hands. It's been a long time since she had sex with a man, and it definitely brought up some images she tried to block out of her mind; until now.

Hunter moved on top of her them. He started caressing her body with expertise; his fingers caressing her breasts in a loving manner. Amy threw her head back and moaned when his thumbed her swollen, sore nipples, turning them into hard rocks. Another moan escaped from her lips when he leaned down and fastened his soft mouth around one of her nipples, sucking it like he was a newborn baby. When he did the same thing to her other nipple, she was drowned in the delicious heat he embarked on for her to enjoy.

He moved further down; kissing her stomach and allowing his tongue to enter her belly button. With his hands, he eased her legs apart and got settled in between them. Amy hissed in pleasure when one of fingers slid inside her swollen opening. She ran her fingers through his sandy blond hair when another finger slipped inside. Sweat was forming in her forehead and she thrashed her head from side to side when Hunter removed his fingers and started to lick her up and down, eliciting another moan escaping her lips.

"Oh, Hunter," she moaned loudly. Spasms after spasms erupted in her body. Before long, her body were wracked with intense orgasms when he got done with her. Just when she was about to come down, he bit down on her more harshly, sending her over the edge (no pun intended) with yet another explosive orgasm.

Sated limbs and sweaty bodies were attached together when he finally slid inside of her swollen opening. That time, she screamed out his name in the throes of passion and desire. Up and down, he eased in and out of her body with ease, feeling her vaginal walls clutching around his swollen member. She ran her hand up and down his back, sending shivers and chills up and down his spine. He growled in her ear and pumped faster and harder inside of her.

Amy thrashed her head from side to side again, feeling her orgasm coming strong. Hunter leaned down and slanted his mouth over her ruthlessly, slipping his tongue insider her mouth. She wrapped her legs over his back and, with all of her strength, turned him over on his back without breaking their union.

Up and down, she rode him like a horse, bringing them both close to climax. She felt his hand palming her breasts again, which sent over through the roof. She had never felt intense pleasure like this before; not when she was with Adam had she felt like this before. Hunter had brought out a more sexual animal in her and made her feel like she could conquer the world.

Amy crashed against his chest when her orgasms finally took over her heated flesh. He kissed her forehead gently and wrapped his arms around her naked form, careful not to crush her.

"I love you, you know? Already. The day you and Shawn rescued me from Kenny, I fell in love with you on the spot. I was a goner," Amy admitted a moment later.

Hunter was shocked. She loved him already? Was such a thing possible?

"That's funny, because I love you, Ames. Had been since you first came into the company six years ago," he responded with a chuckle.

"Think you could give me a chance to be with you? You know, for us to start something special?" she asked softly.

He smiled brightly. "I have no doubt in my mind we're gonna stay together. How can we not after what we did? It was evident that we were meant to be together. And we just admitted we love each other. In fact, why don't I show you how much I really love you, baby."

And, with that, they made love again. This time, it's was much more sweeter than before.

X

_Two days later..._

_Miami, Florida..._

"Are you sure we're at the right place, baby girl? It looks dirty and the place smells nasty. I think I'm gonna throw up or something," Hunter said, scrunching up his nose at the smell of cigarettes, vodka and whiskey that filled up the messy living room.

"I'm sure, honey. One of his former dames, Daria, who's now married to a district attorney, gave me all the information she had on Kenny. And, boy, did she had some dirt on him," Amy replied.

They were at Kenny's old home, in one of the worst sections of the entire city of Miami. Amy wanted to come here so she could dig up some dirt on the man and hopefully she will find something she could use to help clear Cena.

"What can you possibility find to use against Kenny, Ames? This place stinks and all kinds of stuff are all over the floor!" he complained.

She gave him a knowing smile. "I know, baby. But, if we can find something useful against Kenny, something that would ruin him completely, maybe it'll clear Cena. I'm telling you, when I confronted him, he looked at me strangely. He knows something and I'm gonna find out about it."

"If you say so, baby girl. But, I still don't like this one bit." Hunter still didn't like the idea of his new girlfriend playing detective. But, she was determined to clear Cena's name and nail Kenny for what he has done to her and her closest friends.

"I found something!" Amy exclaimed.

He immediately ran over to her, for which she was holding a bottle of alcohol in one hand and a piece of paper in her other hand.

"What are those?" he asked curiously.

"I knew he was up to no good, the bastard! This is the bottle of alcohol that Cena had in his hand but he never used it. And this piece of paper I'm holding right now; he wrote down the things he was gonna do to get me back. I just knew he was up to something, but I never thought he would do _this_!" she explained.

"I knew Cena was being set up and I knew Adam was dead from alcohol poisoning, but not like this. So Kenny really killed Adam and Cena had to take the blame. Son of a bitch!" Hunter said it as a fact, not a question.

Amy smirked. "The so-called pimp thought he could get away with it, huh? Well, I'm planning on taking a trip up to Boston and exposing him at Cena's trial."

"Are you ready to face all them people in court, Ames? Let's not forget; some of them still blame you for what happed to John and Adam," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I'm more than ready to face them, honey. I'm tired of playing the disappearing act on them. It's time for them to know who really killed Adam and framed Cena. And I'm gonna see Trish. I was so happy when she called me." tears started falling from her eyes.

He kissed her forehead gently. "I know, baby. Everything will be over soon. Kenny will be out of your life, Cena will be free, Trish will be your best friend again and we're gonna be together."

She laid her head against his chest and sighed. "I hope so, baby. I really hope so."

X

_Boston, Massachusetts..._

_County jail..._

"So when can I get out? I have things to do," Kenny told his lawyer.

"I'm sorry, man. But they have so much evidence against you. You're looking at two life terms plus 15-years," Jamison revealed.

Kenny's eyes were wide open in shock. How dare that bitch do this to him? Even more, one of his former dames ratted him out. He wanted to kill Daria, then Amy, for ruining his life and for making his suffer.

"I can't go to jail, man. You've gotta help me," Kenny pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Kenny, but there's nothing I can do to change it. Basically, you're liable for raping Amy and then attempting to kill her with the knife. Plus, you hired someone to kill Daria. Boy, those ladies are smart, I tell you. The best thing for you to do is to plea guilty. Face it, the evidence against you is pretty strong."

Kenny slouched on the chair and sighed deeply. To think he was gonna be able to get out of this scot free was an understatement. Now, there was nothing he could do to stop this. He was done for, plain and simple, and it hurt really badly.

But, little did he know, his life and his career as a pimp were about to take a turn for the worst. And he's not gonna like it one bit!

**All of stuff Kenny has done will finally blow up in his face in the next chapter! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	7. Start of a new beginning

**All of the pain that Kenny has caused Lita and her friends will finally blow up in his face in this chapter! Boy, talk about sweet revenge!**

**I'm looking forward to the WWE special 'Tribute To The Troops' on Christmas day. I love those type of shows because they're showing us that the United States of America does care about our men and women! I sure do!**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: nothing new to add at this time.**

**X**

_Two weeks later..._

_Boston, Massachuttes..._

_Cena's trial..._

"Will the defendant stand up, please?" The judge demanded.

Cena and his lawyers hesitantly stood up just as the jury returned to their seats. Trish sat behind him, her eyes filled with tears and she was holding his throwback jersey in her arms as a good luck charm. Vince and Linda sat right next to her, crossing their fingers in hoping the verdict will come out right. Poor Cena. For the last two months, he's been held up in a jail cell, praying for a miracle and wishing someone would come and stop this nonsense from happening.

So far, it hasn't happened. And it was killing him on the inside.

"Have you reached a verdict?" the judge asked.

"We have, your honor," one of the jury member replied.

"Then please read your verdict. Will the defendant remain standing?"

"We the jury, find the defendant, John Felix Anthony Cena..."

"WAIT!" a strong female voice yelled.

Everyone in the room turned around in their seats and saw Amy barging in with Hunter trailing close behind. She had the piece of paper and the bottle of alcohol in her hands while he was holding a videotape in his hands.

"Young lady, you better have a damn good reason why you interrupting a court in session," the judge said defiantly.

"I do, Your Honor. My reason for coming here today does concerns the defendant, John Cena," Amy said, apparently out of breath.

"The jury were about to read the verdict. We were about to hear it."

"I know. But I'm glad we came before the verdict was read. What if I told you I had concrete proof that John Cena is innocent of the crimes?"

That got the judge's attention. "What's your name, young lady?"

"Amy Dumas. The man standing next to me is my boyfriend, Hunter Hearst Helmsley."

"Your Honor, are you gonna allow this to happen?" one of the prosecutors scorned.

"If she has concrete proof, then, yes, I will allow it. Please, come up here and take the stand, Ms. Dumas."

Amy did just that, with the help of the bailiff. Hunter took a seat next to Vince on the bench and watched his girlfriend being sworn in under oath. Then she sat down on the chair.

"All right, Ms. Dumas. You may state your case," the judge said.

She cleared her throat. "Thank you, Your Honor. My name is Amy Christine Dumas. I go by the name Lita in the world of wrestling. John Cena is my co-worker. We both work for World Wrestling Entertainment, or WWE if you like to shorten the letters. I'll admit there are time we would get into verbal fights, mainly over stupid stuff, but nothing more, because he's dating my best friend Trish Stratus."

Trish's heart sank with guilt. Amy still believed they were best friends even thought Trish shut her out because of Cena and Adam. She basically took her anger and frustrations out on Amy for no reason. And it hurt her really badly.

"To get right to the point, what I'm holding in my hand is the bottle of alcohol that was used the night Adam Copeland, my boyfriend was killed. Cena was holding this bottle but, newsflash, he didn't use it. To prove my point, my boyfriend, Hunter Hearst Helmsley has a videotape of the events that went down at Saturday Night's Main Event."

Hunter made his way to the front of the room just as the bailiff came out pushing the television and VCR in front of him. Once he has the system in place and plugged it up to the outlet, Hunter popped the tape in the VCR and pushed 'play'.

And that's when the footage of what happened after the main event appeared on the screen.

For Amy, it was hard to look at the footage again, especially since she experienced first hand what it's like to get your ass handed to you by a man like Cena. She tried to fight back the tears that were falling from her eyes when she saw Adam getting his ass kicked.

"I take it this is a wrestling angle, right?" the judge asked out of the blue.

"Unfortunately, yes. Cena has to act like he was really pissed because he was screwed out of the WWE title by us. He then goes after me and Adam (Edge) and goes crazy. Then, he pulls out the bottle of alcohol and started going after Adam. But, before he even touches him, Edge goes into a seizure. Immediately, security and EMTs comes out and tries to help him. Even Cena tried to help. And, as you can see, I was too knocked out to notice anything because Cena really did a number on me when he punched me in my face. I didn't find about Adam's death until I ended up in the hospital," Amy explained.

"Your Honor, you can't possibly use the evidence for the defendant, are you? Our testimony stated that Mr. Cena have had a personal vendetta against Mr. Copeland for some time now," the same prosecutor complained.

The judge rolled his eyes. "Maybe so, but this tape looked legit. Please continue with your testimony, Ms. Dumas."

"Thank you, your honor. Anyway, I know exactly the person who killed Adam. Here's the list right here. You should have no problem figuring out who did it." Amy handed the judge the piece of paper. She watched him intently while he scanned over the information a few times. Then he slammed it down on the table.

"I should've known it was that bastard! Ms. Dumas, is he the same man who raped you and almost tried to kill you?" he asked.

"Yes, that's him. Kenny Johnson a.k.a. Kenny the Pimp killed Adam with the bottle of alcohol, then framed Cena for the crimes. He even tried to make me his whore. Fortunately, for me, that didn't happen," she whined.

"I'd heard enough. Now, normally, in cases like this, the defendant would be declared guilty. But, thanks to Ms. Dumas' testimony and the concrete proof she provided for us, that won't be happening in my courtroom. Therefore, I'm declaring John Cena not guilty of the murder of Adam Copeland. Case dismissed!" the judge declared as he slammed his gravel down.

Everyone in the courtroom erupted in a loud cheer. Tears of joy and relief fell from Amy's eyes as she stepped down from the bench. Hunter immediately swooped her up in his strong arms and twirled her around, kissing her madly. He set her down and watched as she saw Cena and Trish embracing the same way they had embraced.

"I'm so proud of you, baby girl. You really made a difference. Because of you, Cena's now a free man," he said a moment later.

She broke into a wide smile. "I did what was right for him. There was no way in hell I was gonna let Cena go to jail for something he didn't do. I knew in my heart he was innocent."

Speaking of Cena, he and Trish approached the couple with smiles on their faces.

"Ames," Cena choked out. "I really wanna thank you for showing up today. I would be in jail right now if you hadn't said anything."

Amy smiled. "No problem, Johnny."

"And, um, I just want you to know that I didn't mean to hurt you that night. I just lost my temper and lost it. I'm sorry for what I did. Can you please find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"Let's just forgive each other and move on, okay? I admit, I did plan on seeking revenge against you but, throughout time, even I knew you didn't kill him. We both have a lot to make up for. I want us to be friends," she said, smiling brightly. And, with that, they both hugged each other.

"And, Trish," Amy said as she and Cena pulled apart. "I just want you to know that I still consider you my best friend. I don't care what you said to me and I don't care that you slapped me. I love you, Stratus and I'm not gonna change that."

Trish started sobbing. "I can't believe you still think of me as your best friend, Ames. I've been so rotten towards you for something that's not even your fault. And, when you testified earlier, I felt even more guilty because you still loved me. I don't deserve you as a best friend. I feel like such a rotten bitch."

Amy reached out and hugged her best friend tightly. "Don't feel guilty, honey. You were just upset. You have every right to be upset. Let's just be glad all of this is over and we can move on with our lives. You're still my best friend."

"So, does that mean you forgive me?" Trish sniffed.

"You're my best friend, Trisha. I forgive you." Amy smiled.

"I have an idea," Hunter jumped in. "Why don't we all go out and celebrate? My treat."

"Sounds like a good idea, man!" Cena exclaimed, smiling.

The four left the courtroom with their heads held high in triumphant victory. Amy, Trish, Cena and Hunter can now look forward to another day without having to worry about who's gonna destroy them now.

They were looking forward to the good days that laid ahead for them.

They couldn't wait.

X

_30 minutes later..._

_County jail..._

"_In other news at this time, it looks like WWE superstar John Cena will breathe easily and he will see another day on earth now that's he cleared for the murder of Adam Copeland. Earlier today, his fellow co-worker Amy Dumas barged in and got the judge to listen to her testimony. She was so convincing with the evidence that was presented by her that the judge dropped the charges against Cena altogether. _

_Prosecutors are now in the process of bringing new charges against Kenny Johnson a.k.a. Kenny the Pimp. He's being charged for raping Dumas and attempting to kill her, now he's being indited for the death of Adam Copeland and framing Cena. Furthermore, one of his former dames, Daria Harris, now married to a district attorney has confirmed that she will, in fact, testify against him when his trial begins two weeks from today. We'll have more on this story as it develops..."_

"Damn, Kenny. Thanks to those girls, it looks like you're gonna be in here for a LONG time," one of the inmates said and laughed.

He didn't say anything. He hated being here. But, he has no choice. And it was all Daria and Amy's fault. But, he mentally kicked himself for leaving the bottle of alcohol and the list behind in his old house. He knew someone was bound to find it and use it against. He just didn't think Amy would do something like that.

It didn't matter, though. He was done for. All of the pain he had caused had blown up right in his face. Even his mother refused to speak to him when he tried to call her house. When he finally got her on the phone, she lashed out at him for being a pimp and for disrespecting women, including the woman who brought him in this world and raised him without the help of his deadbeat father, who's now in jail. After she declared that she has no son, she hung up the phone on him harshly.

Why he didn't just go to school and become a doctor or something? As he leaned back against the wall, another thought went into his head. Why didn't he just leave town the moment he knew Adam was dead and Cena was tried? And why he couldn't just leave Amy alone? He knew, from the bottom of his heart, that she would never be his whore. She has way too much respect and class to do such a thing.

It didn't matter, though. Kenny had to face facts. He was never gonna see the light of day again.

The truth was a bitch!

X

_Seven hours later..._

_Hunter's summer home..._

Amy knew she was a winner in love.

Laying in her man's strong arms, she pressed her ear to his chest and listened to his heartbeat, realizing how strong it was. A smile crept up on her face when he leaned down and planted a sweet kiss on her forehead. She knew she was home at last.

Today had been a awesome day for her. She helped Cena, restored her friendship with Trish, agreed to be her maid-of-honor at her wedding and just moments ago, Hunter asked her to marry him. She said yes, of course.

And when they made sweet love, it went beyond that. It was like they were spiritually connected-their souls uniting as one.

Amy smiled again. She laid, contented in his strong arms as she continued listening to his strong heartbeat. He leaned down and planted another searing kiss on her tender forehead before he fell asleep.

She was finally free to love and to be loved. Once again.

**Only three chapters left. I promise you it's gonna be really, _really_ good. Stay tuned!**

**Also, for those of you who loved _Little Girl Lost and Saved, _thank you for supporting me and understanding the concept of Melissa Jocelyn Davenport. The reason why I said that because some naysayer didn't like the story and thought it was too happy-go-lucky. I'm gonna tell you, right here and now, that's it's not a happy-go-lucky story. I warned people about the subject matter I was writing about but some people just don't get it. And, there will be some major tragic moments coming up. I get mad when people flame my story and then put me down for not trying. If you don't like it, catch this: DON'T FUCKING READ IT!**

**Please review!**


	8. John and Trish's wedding

**I'm sorry for not updating this story for a while, but I'm finally catching up with my other stories. That tells me that I should wrap this story up. I only have three more chapters left (two of them will involve weddings) and then I can move on to another not-so-forgotten story that needs to be updated. **

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: nothing new to add at this time, other than what I mentioned before and the date of Trish's real life wedding applies in this chapter. Also, I'm making this chapter kinda short because I'm already working on Amy and Hunter's wedding.**

**X**

_9/30/06_

_Toronto, Ontario, Canada_

_Stratus Residence_

"Would you look at yourself, girlfriend? John's gonna flip when he sees you in that dress! You look absolutely beautiful!" Amy exclaimed excitedly when Trish came out of the bedroom, decked in her appropriate wedding dress. You could see her glowing because the sun beamed on her face and on her sparkling diamond white sleeveless dress.

"Thank you, honey. I'm gonna be saying the same thing when you get married next month," Trish said, giggling.

Amy smiled brightly."I don't wanna spoil your big day now. I mean it, Trisha. You look beautiful. John's gonna have a heart attack when he sees you."

Trish couldn't help but smile. She looked and felt beautiful and she had every reason to. Today she was finally marrying the man of her dreams and she couldn't wait to start her life with him. Matter of fact, she couldn't wait to start a new day because things were finally going the way she wanted.

Amy could related very well. Things were finally going in her favor as well. After months of being persecuted, ridiculed, embarrassed and humiliated, no one ever said a bad thing about her ever again. For once in her life, she could breathe in peace.

And she was happy to know that Kenny no longer bothers her. She was there on the day he got convicted. Hunter held her hand when each guilty verdict was read. The former pimp was now serving 45 years to life for attempted murder, murder, rape and tampering with a contaminated substance. To sweeten the deal, he's now serving his time at a maximum security facility upstate where he won't be able to get out and bother anyone. Kenny was even put on suicide watch because he was in a deep state of depression when the conviction was handed out.

Amy couldn't think about that now. Her best friend was getting married and she didn't wanna dampen the mood. Everything was right again. She couldn't be happier.

"Ames, I'm so happy you're here with me. This is the happiest day of my life," Trish said, choking on a sob.

"I'm so happy to be here with you, Trisha. Come on, your price awaits," Amy said as they made their way downstairs.

"I can't wait to be Mrs. John Cena," Trish said, grinning from ear to ear.

Amy grinned herself. "And I can't wait to be Mrs. Hunter Hearst Helmsley."

X

_10 minutes later_

_Community Church_

_John and Trish's wedding_

John held his breath as the double doors opened. Everyone in the church stood up in awe when Trish was being walked down the aisle by her beaming father. He winked at his oldest child as they made their way to the pew. He lifted the veil away from her face and kissed her cheek, letting her know that he loved her.

Amy was Trish's maid of honor. She took her place at the left side of the room, wearing a short purple dress and holding a bouquet of roses. She looked behind her and saw Hunter sitting behind Trish's family, a handsome smile appearing on his face. She started blushing. Just that one smile made her blush every single time. She loved it.

"Who gives this beautiful bride away?" the minister asked.

"Her mother and I do," her father said before he took a seat next to his wife.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Patricia Anne Stratus and John Felix Anthony Cena as they embark on a new journey into love and happiness. If there's anyone who feels why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

No one in the room said a word. Trish and John sighed in relief.

Throughout the ceremony, not a dry eye was in sight. Everyone was crying over Trish and John's wedding vows. The way they recited their love and devotion to one another was so romantic. Trish knew she had found her forever man.

When the minister pronounced them husband and wife, fresh tears of happiness started falling from her eyes. John took her in his arms and kissed her passionately as everyone in the room clapped and cheered for the newly married couple. John and Trish had their arms in the air as they made their down the aisle, with Amy trailing close behind.

"Oh, my God! We did it! We're married!" Trish exclaimed when they got outside.

"Yes, Mrs. Cena. We're married now. I love you," John said before he leaned over and kissed her sweetly.

"I love you, too, Mr. Cena," she replied when they pulled apart.

"I'm so happy for you both. I knew you two were meant for each other. I know you're gonna have a wonderful life together," Amy said when she caught up with them.

"Thank you, Ames. I know you and Hunter are gonna have a wonderful life together as well," Trish beamed as they hugged.

"Well, I don't know about you, but there's a wedding reception we need to go to." Cena winked at his new blushing bride.

Trish narrowed her eyes at her new husband. "I know that look, Felix."

"What look, Anne?" he asked, trying to look innocent.

"The 'screw-the-reception-and-I-wanna-screw-you-back-home' look."

"Why? You know you want to, anyway," he said, grinning foolishly.

"Two hours and I'm all yours, okay?" Trish said as they made their way downstairs to the limo. Amy just stood there and watched her two best friends get inside the vehicle.

"What a wedding," a deep male voice said.

Amy turned around and started blushing all over again when Hunter approached her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a searing kiss on her head.

"I know. I'd never seen her this happy before," she said, smiling.

"I can't wait until our wedding arrives. I can't wait to make you my wife."

"And I can't wait to make you my husband. I can finally move on with my life and I have you to thank."

"For what?

"For standing up for me. For standing by my when things got rough, for loving me for me, for being the best thing that ever happened to me and for just being you. I can get through another day with you by my side," she said, beaming at his handsome face.

"I love you, Ames," he said before he leaned down and kissed her softly, then he pulled back and looked into her brown eyes.

Smiling, she replied, "I love you, too, Hunter."

**Only two more chapters left! Next up, it's Amy and Hunter's wedding! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


	9. Hunter and Amy's wedding

**All right, now we all know that this chapter is Hunter and Amy's wedding! Which means, I'm just about done with this story (Only one more chapter to go). And, I'm now catching up on some of my old stories, thank God!**

**With that being said, enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: For the sake of this fic, Trish and Lita never departed from the WWE. Mickie James is women's champion in this story and the DX/Edge/Orton feud never happened since Adam's dead!**

X

_10/5/06_

_Paris, France_

_Hunter and Amy's wedding day_

"Girl, aren't you a sight for sore eyes! Hunter's gonna have a stroke when he sees you!" Trish exclaimed when Amy came out of the bedroom, decked in her ivory diamond wedding dress. Her veil even had a line of diamonds on it.

They were staying in a beautiful hotel in downtown Paris. Amy and Hunter had agreed on a traditional church wedding ceremony and they found this beautiful church in Paris. They have invited over a hundred people to witness them exchange martial vows and, to make it even better, they found a minister who could speak not only French, but English very well.

So, now Amy was standing in the living room with her wedding dress on and she couldn't be happier. She thought Trish looked beautiful in her wedding dress when she got married just a week ago, but, no, Amy just blew her out of the water with her wedding dress.

"I can't believe this. I know how it feels to be so excited to get married. I saw it happen to you," Amy said nervously.

Trish went over and hugged her best friend. "Honey, don't you worry about a thing. I was in the same shape when I married John. But, when I saw his handsome face, all my fears disappear. You're about to marry the man of your dreams. Hunter's a great man. You're lucky to have him in your life."

"You're right, babe. I'm so lucky. Even after all the drama that kicked in, he stood right beside me. I love him for it."

Trish giggled. "And you're gonna love him even more when you become his wife. I can't wait to see the look on his face when you walk down the aisle with your father."

"Me, too. I'm ready," Amy said, smiling brightly.

Just then, John, who was one of the groomsmen, walked in with an envelope in his hand. He leaned over and kissed his wife on her cheek, which made her blush. Then he reached over and planted a kiss on his adopted sister's cheek.

"Ames, you look beautiful. Hunter's gonna flip when he sees you. Oh, and by the way, this came for you," he said before he handed her the envelope.

She looked at the envelope for a second, then frowned when she saw the return address on it.

It was Kenny's. He wrote to her from prison.

"You wanna read it?" he asked.

"No, I don't wanna read the letter. I'm not gonna read it. You know what to do with it," she said as she handed it back to him.

John knew what to do with it. He tore it up into little bitty pieces. Then he threw it in the waste paper basket.

"I'm glad you decided not to read the letter. You don't need that reminder in your head anymore. You deserve better," Trish said, wrapper her arms around Amy's shoulders.

"Thank you both. And you're right, girlie. I do deserve better. I'm ready to get married now. My future husband's waiting on me," Amy said, smiling triumphantly.

Trish and John smiled along with her.

X

_20 minutes later_

_Catholic church_

_Hunter and Amy's wedding_

Everyone attending the wedding ceremony stood up from the seats just as Trish and John made their way down the aisle. They smiled at everyone as they went, waving at some of their closest friends and family members. They managed to get to the podium without any major problems.

Everyone remained standing when 'Here Comes The Bride' started to play. Not a dry eye was in sight when Amy appeared, smiling brightly with her father beaming at his only daughter. She looked absolutely beautiful as they made their way down the aisle. Hunter stood at the podium, apparently crying at the sight of the redhead. His breath caught in his throat when she approached him with a huge smile on her sultry face.

Her father Mike lifted the veil away from her face, then he leaned over and kissed her cheek, letting her know he loved her. Then he shook Hunter's hand and smiled.

"Who give this beautiful bride away?" the minister asked.

"Her mother and I do," Mike said. Afterwards, he took his seat next to his wife Christie and took her hand into his.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the holy union of Amy Christine Michelle Dumas and Hunter Hearst Michael Helmsley. As they embark on a new journey into love and happiness, let the good Lord shine on you two with nothing but sunshine and happiness. If there's anyone, who feels why these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

When no one said a word, he continued, "with that in mind, Hunter and Amy would like to recite their own vows. Amy, you may go first."

She smiled before she handed her bouquet of flowers over to Trish, who was crying. Then she turned back around and looked into the eyes of her soon-to-be-husband, who winked at her before he took her hands into his gently. She started blushing.

"Hunter," she began, "I'm really lucky to have you in my life. You stood beside me when no one else did. When I was going through my rough time, you helped me through it all. You showed me real love. You showed me how to live again. I couldn't have made it through another day without you. I love you so much that I can't imagine being with anyone else. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. There's no other place I rather be than in your arms, where I'm always safe and protected. I love you."

Hunter smiled at her before he leaned over and planted a searing kiss on her forehead.

"Amy, you have made me the happiest man on earth. When I thought I was through with love, especially after my painful breakup with Stephanie a few years ago, you came along and single-handedly healed my broken heart. I never thought I could ever love someone as much as I love you. Amy, you're my sun, my moon, my stars, my light, my everything. You're the air I breathe, the food I eat, the water I drink and my sun that's shining in the morning. I feel like I can accomplish anything with you by my side. I love you with all my heart and soul."

"Amy, do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, til death do you part?"

"I do," she said through her tears.

"Hunter, do you take this woman as your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, til death do you part?"

"I do," he said with a grin.

"May I have the rings, please?"

John handed the rings to the minister, then he took his place back to where he was standing with a huge grin on his face.

"Hunter," he began as he handed the bulky superstar the ring, "repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," Hunter said as he slid the wedding ring on her finger, then he leaned down and kissed it.

"Amy, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

"With this ring, I thee wed," she said as she slid the ring on his finger.

"By the power invested in my, by the romantic city of the world, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride," the minister announced.

Amy grinned foolishly when Hunter cupped her face in his hands and drew her in for a kiss. Everyone in the room clapped and cheered for the newly married couple as they made their way down the aisle, their arms in the air in triumph. When they got to the lobby of the church, he scooped her up in his strong arms and twirled her around.

"We did it! We're married!" Amy exclaimed happily as her husband sat her down.

Hunter leaned over and kissed her sweetly, then he pulled back and looked deeply into her hazel eyes. If she didn't look beautiful before they got married, she definitely look more beautiful now.

"I love you, Mrs. Helmsley," he said, smiling brightly.

Smiling, she replied, "I love you, too, Mr. Helmsley."

They headed down towards the limo, anxiously anticipating their new life together. As husband and wife.

**As I mentioned before, I have only one chapter left. So, please stay tuned and Tanya, please help me get some other readers to read my stories. You're awesome!**

**Please review!**


	10. Was it really worth it?

**Well, this is the last chapter! I'm so happy to do this story for you all and I can't believe I waited this long to finish this story. Please, just enjoy and please don't hesitate to read my other stories. Your reviews are really appreciated.**

**I can't wait until RAW tonight! It's gonna be a good one!**

**With that being said, enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**Author's note: nothing new to add at this time, other than I'm making this chapter short!**

**X**

_11/5/06_

_Toronto, Ontario, Canada_

_Local cemetery_

"Adam, it's me, Amy. It's good to see you. You wonder how I have been doing? Much better, I tell you. I'm happily married now and I couldn't be happier in my life. I'm finally able to move on. Kenny's in jail, Trish's also married and all is right again for me.

I do love you, Adam. But, my feelings for you have became more and more friendly. I'm in love with Hunter. That's why I married him. I didn't wanna hurt you but I had been in love with him since he came to my rescue. I meant to tell you that we were better off as friends in person, but fate intervened. I'm sorry I never got the chance to tell you face to face, but now you know and I hope in the long run you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I'm still here on earth and I'm planning on being around until I'm at least 90. I have a husband who loves me and I got my friends back. I'm not gonna screw it up again. I love you, Adam. Rest in peace."

Amy blew a kiss at his grave and got up from the couch. She felt the wind whipping against her so she wrapped her arms around herself and began to shiver. A single tear fell from her eye as she saw the description on Adam's grave.

_Adam Joseph Copeland_

_October 30, 1973-July 15, 2006_

_Friend, awesome, formidable opponent and loving person_

_you will be missed!_

More tears started falling from her eyes as she made her way to her car, holding herself tightly. Yes, Adam was a loving person who made some mistakes in his life, but he had to pay for it. Sometimes, she feels like it's her fault he ended up like this. She wished she could go back and change everything.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Hunter asked when she approached him, tears in her eyes.

"I don't think so. God, why this had to be so fucking hard?" Amy asked as she went into his arms.

"I don't know if we'll ever figure that out. Life's hard. But, we live and learn. I know he loved you. And he knows you loved him," he whispered against her cheek before he planted a kiss on it gently.

"I-I just wish I told him in person, you know? I didn't like stringing him along. But, just when I finally had the chance, that son-of-a-bitch had to take his life."

"Baby, you know as well as I know that was all Kenny's doing. He got rid of Adam and he tried to get Cena locked up so he could get to you, but, that didn't happen. You didn't let that happen. You personally made sure he never hurt another person again. Adam's grateful to you for brining him and his family justice," Hunter said before he kissed her forehead gently.

"He shouldn't have to die, though. Even know he's vindicated and Cena's exonerated, no one really won," Amy said before she pulled out of his arms and got in the car.

He sighed deeply. His wife was right, though. Nobody really won. Even though Kenny's in jail (and he's still breathing), was it really worth it putting him there? Was it really worth for John to have what happened haunting him for the rest of his life? Was it really worth Amy getting hurt? Was it worth for Trish to suffer the same thing?

Was it really worth it all?

He couldn't think about that now. He got in the car and started the engine, then he pulled away from the cemetery, his free hand resting on his wife's bare thigh.

"Honey, don't worry about a thing. We have a new life to live together so let's not screw it up, okay?" he said.

"Okay. I love you, Hunter," she said, smiling brightly.

When they reached the red light, he leaned over and kissed her sweetly, then he pulled back and looked into her eyes. His smile couldn't have been more perfect

"I love you, too, Ames. So very much."

**The end!**

**Once again, I thank you all for loving this story so much and more! I love you guys a lot!**

**Please review!**


End file.
